


22h21.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: « J’ai essayé. Je te jure. J’ai essayé. »« Je sais, Harry. Je le sais. »« Je n’y arrive pas. C’est au dessus de mes forces. »« Non, tu es fort. Tu as toujours été le plus fort de nous deux, souviens-toi. »« Pas aujourd’hui. Plus maintenant. »





	22h21.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris cela sur un coup de tête, en une fin de soirée, je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, j'aime assez, j'ai adoré l'écrire en tout cas.  
> C'est beaucoup plus sombre que tout ce que j'ai pu écrire. C'est différent. Autant dans l'écriture que dans l'histoire.  
> J'espère que cela vous plaira ?  
> Bonne lecture !

 

Harry s’approche. Ses boucles volent sous la légère brise de cette fin d’automne.

Louis est allongé. Sur l’herbe fraîche, elle est légèrement humide. Un bras passé sous son crâne, il regarde le ciel.

Le ciel de la nuit.

Les étoiles.

Le néant.

L’infinie couverture noire.

 

Harry s’installe. Il s’allonge à ses côtés. Il n’a pas besoin de signaler sa présence. Louis sait. Il sait toujours. La montre en cuir que Harry porte autour de son poignet gauche indique _vingt deux heures vingt et une_. Toujours. Il n’est jamais en retard. Pas une seule seconde.

Louis sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Celle de sa veste en jean un peu trop ample pour lui. Pour son corps frêle. Elle appartient à Harry. Mais à présent, elle ne porte plus son odeur. Seulement celle d’un autre.

L’odeur rassurante de Louis.

 

C’est silencieux. Il n’y a aucun bruit. Si ce n’est la friction du paquet de cigarettes dont le couvercle en carton s’ouvre. Harry tourne la tête, il regarde le visage de Louis. A moitié éclairé par le seul lampadaire alentour. Cette lumière faible lui donne un teint blafard, blanc. Louis prend une cigarette, la coince entre ses lèvres gercées. Il tend le paquet à Harry, qui en choisit une au hasard. Ils ne se parlent pas, n’échangent aucun mot.

Louis range son paquet et sort un briquet. Il allume leur cigarette, ses doigts frôlent le nez de Harry lorsqu’il approche la flamme orangée du bout de sa cigarette. Sa peau est glacée. Aussi froide que la neige.

Ils fument, muets, dans le silence de la nuit.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Louis tend le bras et pose une bouteille de vin sur le torse du bouclé. Elle n’est pas ouverte, encore neuve. Mais Harry sait ce qu’il doit faire. Il s’en charge. Il dévisse le bouchon en liège à l’aide d’un petit couteau qui traîne dans sa poche, tire le reste avec ses dents.

La première gorgée est pour lui.

Vivifiante.

Revigorante.

Il tend ensuite la bouteille à Louis, renverse quelques gouttes du liquide sur son tee-shirt. Mais il ne râle même pas. Ne semble pas le remarquer. Il prend le goulot entre ses lèvres, boit deux gorgées de suite.

Rapides.

Limpides.

Il repose la bouteille entre eux et remplace le vide de sa bouche par sa cigarette. Ils regardent toujours le ciel. Un ciel parsemé d’étoiles. La nuit est atrocement belle. Ce sont les premiers mots qui sont prononcés. Ceux qui brisent le silence. C’est Harry qui murmure, d’une voix rauque et endormie, la nuit est atrocement belle.

 

 

**« Ou somptueusement effrayante. »**

 

 

Louis répond à travers la fumée de la nicotine. Jouer avec les phrases l’a toujours fasciné. Il a toujours aimé cela, la poésie, la musicalité des mots. Les yeux émeraude de Harry brillent. D’admiration ou de désespoir. Il ne sait plus très bien. Il a envie de lui demander, de le supplier. Raconte moi une histoire, comme avant, raconte moi une histoire avec ta petite voix chantante. Mais il sait bien que Louis n’en a plus envie. Le coeur n’y est plus. Son sourire, quand il lui arrive d’en avoir, n’atteint même plus son regard. Il s’arrête sous le nez, aux deux coins des joues. Sans vie. Sans lumière. Elle s’est éteinte. Elle s’est consumé, à l’intérieur.

 

 

**« Tu devrais partir Harry. »**

 

 

Sa voix est lente, tranchante comme des lames soigneusement aiguisées. Enfoncées dans la poitrine. Ce ne sont pas des mots prononcés par hasard. Ils ont été mûrement réfléchi, choisi. Le pouce de Harry joue sur le goulot de la bouteille. Une goutte de vin reste attachée sur son doigt. Il le porte à ses lèvres, en dessine la forme avec sa peau. Le goût de l’alcool est partout sur sa bouche maintenant. Et il secoue la tête docilement, il murmure. Non,… Non, je ne veux pas. Plusieurs fois. Chaque mot se fait plus bas que l’autre. Jusqu’à ne plus rien entendre.

Louis lâche enfin le ciel des yeux. Il voit encore des étoiles quand il regarde Harry. Partout sur son visage laiteux. Sa peau d’enfant perdu. Son expression d’homme que la vie a abattu. Il prend sa main, son pouce dont le bout est encore violacé du vin. Il l’amène contre sa joue, retrace sa pommette saillante. Sa peau est coupante. Si froide. Si dure. L’impression de tâter des os.

 

Ils se regardent.

Ils se fixent.

Ils se touchent.

Ils se respirent.

Ils se voient.

Ils se vivent.

 

Puis Louis précise, sans ciller.

 

 

**« Tu dois partir, Harry. »**

 

 

Ce n’est plus une suggestion. Ce n’en a jamais été une. C’est un ordre. Un besoin. Une obligation. Question de vie ou de mort. La main de Harry se déplace dans les cheveux mal coiffés de Louis. Il se mord l’intérieur de la joue, tire sur quelques mèches. Louis reste docile. Immobile. De marbre. Harry voudrait tirer plus fort, jusqu’à l’arrachement. Garder une trace de lui. Pour montrer à Louis ce que cela fait d’être déch-

iré.

A l’intérieur.

Là où ça vit.

Là où tout se passe.

Là où ça fait mal.

Là où ça meurt.

 

Il murmure, entre ses dents. Je vais rester. Je dois rester. Il le répète. Comme un mantra. Il le répète jusqu’à que ce que Louis fourre le bout de sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. Le faire taire. Harry ferme les paupières, tire une bouffée et la recrache au visage de Louis. Il aimerait que ce soit

du poison.

Du feu.

De l’acide.

Des clous.

Du gaz.

Quelque chose qui fait mal, quelque chose qui blesse, qui fait saigner, qui fait pleurer, qui fait crier. Mais c’est lui qui hurle. C’est lui qui se déchire les poumons au beau milieu d’une nuit silencieusement étourdissante.

 

 

**« Laisse moi mourir Louis laisse moi mourir la vie me rend malade la vie loin de toi me tue. »**

 

 

Il enfonce le côté brûlant, allumé, de la cigarette dans la paume de sa main. Le feu animé dévore sa peau. Ça fait du bien. Louis le fixe quelques secondes, impassible. Mais ses yeux brillent d’extase, d’exaltation. Il se dit qu’il est férocement beau dans la douleur. Poussé par l’émotion. Quand ses sourcils se froncent, qu’il serre les dents. C’est sauvagement érotique. Il veut se trouer la peau, s’achever à petit feu. Louis finit par intervenir. Il lui retire la cigarette des doigts, la coince entre ses lèvres, baisse le regard. Fasciné par le petit cercle dessiné sur le milieu de sa grande main. Harry pleure. Mais pas de souffrance, pas à cause de la plaie encore ardente. Il pleure car il n’en peut plus de vivre.

Il voudrait s’arracher le coeur. Ne plus l’entendre battre jusqu’à ses oreilles, le sentir pulser dans ses veines.

Louis fume, savoure le reste sa cigarette puis l’écrase entre eux. Dans l’herbe humide à cause de la pluie du matin. Il relève les yeux vers Harry. Ses mains froides glissent sur ses joues, ses doigts caressent les larmes salées qui s’y faufilent et y gisent.

 

 

**« Tu es cruellement beau quand tu pleures. »**

 

 

Ses quelques mots remuent l’estomac de Harry. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il se sent vivant. Ça s’agite à l’intérieur. Ça gronde, ça remue, ça pétille. Il a l’impression que la machine se remet en marche.

Sous le regard de Louis. Sous ses gestes. Sous ses caresses. Sous ses murmures. Sous ses yeux bleus comme l’océan. Sous sa voix harmonieuse. Sous son être tout entier autour duquel il orbite.

Louis pose ses lèvres sèchent sur la joue de Harry. Embrasse une larme. La récupère, sur le bout de sa lippe inférieure. Il y passe sa langue, plante son regard dans le sien, et avale sa tristesse.

Harry tremble. Frissonne. Il plie sa main, celle avec la brûlure encore chaude. Serre le poing, appuie fort. Il voudrait se faire saigner. Garder une cicatrice. S’il ne passait pas son temps à se ronger les ongles, ils les auraient bien enfoncés dans sa peau, jusqu’au sang.

 

Seulement, il n’en a pas la force. Un soupir s’échappe d’entre ses lèvres. Son visage est déformé par la détresse. Le martyre. Le supplice. L’anéantissement. Harry n’a toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il n’y arrive pas. La réalité le brise. Il ne veut pas qu’elle existe. Il veut qu’elle disparaisse. Il veut disparaître. La tête de Louis est toujours proche de la sienne. Leurs peaux se frôlent, se caressent. Il remonte ses lèvres, les posent sur ses paupières et murmure secrètement.

 

 

**« _«_ _Les jolis garçons ne devraient jamais être tristes. » »_**

 

 

Harry sait. Il sait que c’est une citation qui vient d’un des nombreux livres que Louis a pu lui lire. Un de ceux qui peuplait son immense bibliothèque. Dans leur salon. Il l’a déjà entendu quelque part. Il se souvient du bouleversement que cela avait déjà créé en lui, à l’époque. Sa respiration est sifflante. Lorsqu’il ose enfin ouvrir les yeux, ils débordent de larmes et pourtant ils sont vides. Le visage de Louis est à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs nez se touchent. Ils ont tous les deux la tête posée sur l’herbe fraîche. Avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Louis lui dit qu’il veut écouter la chanson. Leur chanson.

 

Comme d’habitude, c’est Harry qui met la musique. Sur son portable. La mélodie envahit l’air. Ils se mettent à chanter ensemble, d’une même voix susurrée. Le regard mélangé, ils se fixent jusqu’à voir le reflet de l’un de les yeux de l’autre.

 

 

_« To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die… »_

 

 

Louis glisse sa main sur le tee-shirt de Harry, sur sa poitrine, son coeur. Il le sent battre furieusement sous ses petits doigts. La chanson leur broie les entrailles. Harry décide de couper la musique. Le silence assourdissant revient peser lourd dans l’atmosphère. La grande main chaude de Harry finit par recouvrir la sienne, il la serre avec une certaine violence. Jusqu’à presque la broyer. Il lui dit, il le conjure silencieusement, à travers un simple regard. Touche moi embrasse moi aime moi caresse moi brûle moi dévore moi mélange toi à moi emmène moi avec toi. A deux, nous pouvons ne faire qu’un.

Et Louis comprend. Il a toujours compris. Il a toujours su lire en lui. Gratter la surface pour creuser plus loin. Alors il avance son visage, le fixe quelques secondes puis lie finalement leurs lèvres. Elles s’écrasent, se retrouvent, s’attirent. Aimantées. Deux météorites qui entrent en collision. Forcément, ça explose.

 

Ils se percutent, s’absorbent, se remplissent, s’enflamment, se saccagent, se consument. Ce n’est pas un baiser qui soulage. Celui-là les ruine, les achève, les dévaste, les renverse, les perd, les tue. Ils ne se dévorent plus, ils se font dévorer. C’est un sentiment de chute qui les grignote et les désintègre. Quelque chose est détruit, ils le sentent.

 

Harry accroche ses doigts autour du tee-shirt de Louis, agrippe le tissu pour le serrer contre lui. Mais, au final, c’est lui qui grimpe sur son corps faible. Leurs bouches ne se quittent toujours pas. Même si le souffle commence à manquer. Ils aiment cette sensation de perte, de vertige. Être au bord du gouffre. Ses mains glissent sous le vêtement, caressent sa peau nue, froide, rugueuse. Même ses lèvres ne sont plus aussi douces. Quelque chose a changé, il le sent.

 

Louis glisse ses doigts dans les boucles folles de Harry, s’amuse avec. Il a toujours aimé ses cheveux. Longs ou courts. Il a toujours tout aimé chez lui. Surtout son sourire. Celui qui dévoile ses fossettes, par dessus tout. Mais cela doit faire des mois que l’ombre d’un sourire n’a pas frôlé son visage. Comme si tout était figé. Détruit. Mort. Il entend, il sent, son coeur cogner frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique. Se répercuter contre la sienne. Les battements sont si puissants qu’ils font trembler leurs corps. Quelque chose a changé, il le sent.

 

Harry respire intensément, comme s’il était sur le point de perdre son souffle. A la recherche d’air. Il se recule de quelques millimètres, pour murmure contre les lèvres glaçantes de Louis.

 

 

**« J’ai essayé. Je te jure. J’ai essayé. »**

**« Je sais, Harry. Je le sais. »**

**« Je n’y arrive pas. C’est au dessus de mes forces. »**

**« Non, tu es fort. Tu as toujours été le plus fort de nous deux, souviens-toi. »**

**« Pas aujourd’hui. Plus maintenant. »**

 

Louis secoue sa tête, son nez frôle le sien et il vient capturer sa bouche à nouveau. Il essaie de lui donner de la force, la sienne, à travers ce baiser. Cette étreinte ultime. Harry comprend le message caché. Il le serre jusqu’à l’étouffement. Mord ses lèvres à les faire saigner. Un goût de fer et de cailloux. Griffe son ventre, ses hanches, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il a l’impression que ça lui arrache les ongles en même temps.

 

Alors que leurs corps ne font que se rapprocher, que se fondre l’un dans l’autre, Harry se recule brusquement plus loin. Ça tourne. A genoux, il penche sa tête en avant et vomit. Tout ce qu’il a sur son estomac. C’est-à-dire : rien. De l’eau. Des larmes qui s’y mélangent. Ça lui broie le ventre, parce que ça vient puiser au fond où il n’y a que du vide intergalactique. Son souffle est éreinté, il a du mal à s’en remettre. L’atmosphère est trop lourde. Insupportable. Louis est calme, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il se sent léger. Il fixe à nouveau le ciel de plus en plus noir. On dirait que les étoiles s’éteignent face au règne impérial de la nuit. Même la lumière du lampadaire semble avoir diminué. Une faible ampoule qui les éclaire. Le noir engloutit tout.

 

Harry gémit car il mal. Il ne peut plus supporter toute cette peine. De sentir à chaque fois qu’il se réveille le matin, qu’il s’endort le soir, qu’il ferme les yeux ce déchirement. Il passe une main tremblante sur ses lèvres, pour les ressuyer. Sur sa peau, il voit du sang. Dans son vomi, à terre, il remarque également des tâches vermeilles. La tête lui tourne il se rallonge, titubant légèrement, près de Louis. Sa tête bouclée cogne contre son épaule. Il revit encore cette sensation désagréable comme si son coeur remontée le long de sa gorge. Qu’il l’avait au bord des lèvres, prêt à sortir. Tout autour d’eux est si excessivement silencieux qu’il en a la nausée. Il a envie de hurler.

 

Je suis ici,

je suis vivant

tuez-moi

s’il vous plaît.

 

Louis lui passe la bouteille de vin quasiment vide. La moitié du contenu a terminé au sol ou sur leurs vêtements. Ils n’ont pas l’air de s’en préoccuper plus que cela. Harry se redresse légèrement, boit quelques gorgées d’affilée. Ce n’est pas un alcool fort, mais il a l’impression de ne plus avoir les pieds sur terre. Il voudrait une autre cigarette. Il tend la main, fouille dans la veste en jean de Louis, mais ne trouve qu’un briquet, et un paquet vide. Ses membres tremblent. Il se redresse sur ses genoux, appuie ses mains sur le torse de Louis, assez vigoureusement. Il semble vouloir comprimer sa poitrine, la faire exploser. Mais lui, ne bouge pas. Il regarde Harry, affiche un léger sourire. Son expression est douce, mais figée. Il monte sa main et caresse sa joue brûlante du dos de celle-ci. Harry serre les dents. Serre ses doigts autour de son tee-shirt, agrippe pour contenir sa colère, son chagrin. Il se mord l’intérieur de la bouche, la langue. Il aime le goût du sang. Il en veut plus. Il veut le sien. Il veut voir couler son propre sang. Se dire que c’est fini. Qu’il n’a plus à se battre. Qu’il a peut-être perdu les combats mais pas la guerre. Sa voix, mêlée aux larmes, tremble. Elle n’est plus la même. Elle ne l’a plus jamais été. Il implore, les yeux noyés de larmes.

 

 

**« Dis moi que tu meurs sans moi. »**

**« Harry, mon amour, tu le sais déjà. »**

**« Dis le moi. Parce que moi… Moi, je veux mourir sans toi. »**

 

 

Sa phrase se termine sur un gémissement de douleur. Son corps, secoué par les sanglots. Subitement, il se redresse, tire sur ses boucles. Il a l’impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. C’est le moment. D’une main tremblante, il tire un couteau de la poche de sa veste. Celui qui a servi à déboucher la bouteille. Celui de la cuisine. Il n’est pas forcément bien aiguisé. Il est petit. Mais le bout est suffisamment pointu. Il le regarde avec de grands yeux émerveillés. Agit comme un homme sous l’emprise de la folie. Du désespoir. Dévoré, rongé par l’envie de mourir.

Il le tend à Louis. Et là, il lui dit d’une voix décidée.

 

Tue moi.

Je n’imagine pas un monde sans toi.

Tue

moi.

 

 

Louis soupire. On dirait plus de l’agacement qu’autre chose. Il le fixe. La lumière semble encore avoir baissée, il le voit de plus en plus mal. Parmi les ombres. Dans l’obscurité. Elle mange son corps petit à petit. Autour d’eux, tout est noir. Trop noir. Puis, il secoue sa tête. Il ne peut pas faire cela. Il ne veut pas, surtout. Harry se laisse tomber à genoux, à ses pieds, le supplie plusieurs fois. Mais Louis refuse, toujours. Il ne cédera pas. Et Harry le sait. Mieux que quiconque. Il lève son bras, tient fermement le couteau. Comme son dernier espoir. Et le plante dans l’herbe, entre leurs deux corps.

 

 

**« Promets-moi que tu ne disparaîtras jamais. »**

**« Je serais toujours là. Dès que tu auras besoin de moi. Mais tu dois partir, Harry. »**

**« Pas sans toi. Je veux partir, avec toi. »**

 

 

On peut sentir tout la détresse, toute l’angoisse dans la tonalité de sa voix. Louis tend son bras, tire sur la manche de sa veste et l’attire contre lui. Le corps de Harry est comme un poids mort qui s’abat sur sa poitrine. Violemment. Il glisse sa main dans son dos, le caresse doucement. Harry semble se calmer, s’apaiser. Mais il a besoin de plus. De beaucoup plus. Il se penche au dessus de la tête de Louis. Ses doigts caressent sa joue, retracent les moindres traits de son visage. Plusieurs longues secondes, il fixe ses yeux. Cette étendue azur où il aimait tant s’immerger. Et son regard lui crie vas-y, viens te noyer.

Alors, il laisse ses lèvres s’échouer fougueusement sur les siennes.

Et il répond, emmène moi avec toi.

 

 

 

Si quelqu’un par tout hasard,

empruntait ce chemin,

peut-être verrait-il un jeune homme allongé dans l’herbe.

Pleurant.

Agonisant.

Gémissant.

Mourant.

Sa tête bouclée posée sur une pierre tombale,

au milieu de centaines d’autres,

en train d’en embrasser la matière

désespérément.

Furieusement.

Intensément.

Douloureusement.

Les mains serrées autour d’une veste en jean à l’odeur mélancolique.

Et la bouteille de vin qui se vide sur l’herbe,

se mélange à une flaque de sang,

contre sa poitrine

vide

morte.

 

 

Lorsque Harry regarde sa montre, celle-ci affiche toujours _vingt deux heures vingt et une_. Les aiguilles n’ont pas bougé. Pas depuis la dernière fois. Jamais. Le temps est resté figé. Bloqué sur la seconde même où le coeur de Louis a cessé de battre il y a un an tout pile. C'est la dernière chose qu'il voit. Et il est heureux. Il sourit, enfin. Tout devient noir. 


End file.
